A rainha de copas e o rei do tempo
by Akemy Hyuuga
Summary: Dizem que o tempo não é amigo de ninguém. Essa era uma verdade que aprendeu ao longo da vida, e infelizmente era uma de suas restrições, assim como amar e construir uma família. Ela foi traída por sua própria irmã, e agora vivia com um defeito que afetava sua autoestima. Ela nunca quis ser uma rainha, mas não tinha escolha. Eles encontraram-se. E agora um era o consolo do outro.
1. A fugitiva do reino

– Vai correr tudo bem, por isso acalma-te querida. – incentivou-me a pegar no cetro real. Eu devia era o meu destino ser rainha. – Amanhã será o dia da coroação…a tua coroação.

– Mas eu não quero ser rainha. – pousei o cetro na almofada. – pai – controlei meu tom de voz na sua presença – nós já conversamos sobre isso.

– O lugar é teu por direito. És a minha primogénita. Sei que vais ser uma excelente rainha. As pessoas vão amar-te.

– As pessoas!! – afastei-me do trono real. Por mais que tentasse fugir não conseguia abrir as portas do salão. – abram as portas! – ordenei aos guardas. – não me ouviram suas malditas penas brancas.

É verdade. Eu detestava a cor branca, enquanto que minha irmã amava.

– Sei que parece assustador voltar a encarar o mundo, mas eu sei que és capaz. – não acredito que estou a entrar em pânico.

Abraçou-me com dificuldade, seu corpo cansado já não aguentava as minhas reações agressivas. Desde criança que as rinhas, e desde o acidente que ele as tratava. Pousou a mão na minha cabeça desproporcional, a acariciando

– Se te acalmares ela não cresce.

– As pessoas irão rir-se de mim! – confessei meu maior medo. – eu não posso ser rainha pai. Eu não quero que se riem de mim.

Ocupar aquele cargo era submeter-me a total humilhação. Eu detestava quando aquilo acontecia durante as refeições, na biblioteca, simplesmente detestava.

– É isso que te preocupa? Ninguém vai rir de você.

– E se rirem? – coisa que sei que farão.

– Eu mando cortar sua cabeça. – parei de me debater para observa-lo. Estava brincando. – é uma promessa. Quem fazer a minha menina chorar vai perder a cabeça.

– Vai perder a cabeça. – repeti aquelas palavras, numa forma de acalmar meu coração. Isso fez minha cabeça diminuir de tamanho, ninguém iria rir do meu estado com aquela ameaça de morte – ele vai perder a cabeça?

– Sim! Quem rir de você.

~~

O tão esperado dia chegou, a minha coroação. Tinha que manter-me calma durante 30 minutos, apenas 30 minutos. Seria coroada, depois voltaria para os meus aposentos.

Guardei a minha primeira tiara na gaveta, e olhei para os guardas na porta, o coelhinho saltitante e sempre atrasado entrou com o seu relógio nas mãos.

– Está na hora vossa majestade. Seu povo aguarda-a.

– Um minuto.

– Vossa alteza estamos atrasados. – mostrou o relógio, como se eu pudesse ver as horas naquela coisa minúscula.

Aproveitei o tempo que ele dava seus ataques para fazer o meu ritual, em que fechava os olhos e contava até 100, nunca falhava com ele.

– Estou pronta.

~~

As pessoas levantaram perante a minha presença, depois de 12 longos anos, finalmente apareci em público. A futura rainha do país das maravilhas. Depois do meu acidente na fonte de água, nunca mais saí do palácio, para bailes, eventos, passeios noutros países, nada. Isolei-me do mundo.

Mas agora meu pai me pedia para assumir o meu lugar por direito. De hoje em diante eu teria que mostrar meu rosto, minha s fraquezas, meus defeitos para todos.

Aproximei-me do trono e baixei o corpo, enquanto o rei recitava o juramento real.

– Prometes governar com justiça e amor. E nunca roubar a alegria do país das maravilhas? – acenei – pelo poder que me foi investido, declaro que de agora em diante és a nova rainha do país das maravilhas. Rainha de copas.

Até agora tudo bem. Os habitantes convidados aplaudiram, e eu tô com o pensamento, eles aceitaram-me.

– Levante! – ordenou o meu pai.

– Sim! – levantei o corpo, mas baixei uma última vez a cabeça em sinal de respeito a sua autoridade.

Aquele movimento fez a coroa cair e sair rolando pelo tapete encarnado. Os guardas atrapalharam-se para apanha-la, arrancou algumas risadas das pessoas. Sem querer sua cabeça cresceu um pouquinho, só ela percebeu.

– Está aqui! – entregaram a coroa nas mãos do rei e ele voltou aquela parte da coroação.

Dessa vez não ajoelhei-me, ninguém iria se incomodar, era apenas uma formalidade desnecessária.

– Longa vida a rainha de copas…viva a rainha do país das maravilhas.

Virei para saudar os habitantes. A coroa voltaria a cair se não a segurasse a tempo. As pessoas já tinham notado, a coroa não cabia na minha cabeça.

A coroa não cabia na cabeça gigante da rainha.

– A cabeça dela é tão grande! – o jovem confessou para o pai, o motivo da sua risada – parece uma melancia.

"Uma melancia" virei na direção do rei, meu pai. Onde estava a sua promessa? "Corta-lhe a cabeça!"

Ele virou o rosto para outro canto, ele sabia o que lhe pedia silêncio. Que cumprisse a sua promessa.

Mas ele não podia matar o único filho do seu amigo o chapeleiro.

– Mentiroso! – soletrei baixinho cada palavra para que ele entendesse.

Peguei na coroa de ouro e a joguei no trono com força. As pessoas ficaram surpresas incluindo meu pai.

Corri para fora da sala do trono. Não posso ser rainha de um povo que não me respeita, nem no dia da minha coroação.

– Apanhem a rainha! – o chefe dos guardas gritou da sala do trono.

Agora tinha uma dúzia de cartas vermelhas a minha trás. Perseguiram-me por toda a cidade.

Só consegui os despistar numa parte bizarra do país. Não que estivesse sendo maldosa, talvez estivesse exagerando, afinal, fiquei 12 anos presa no castelo. Mas aquele lugar não me fazia lembrar da minha casa, era simples, diferente das coisas malucas que vi no país das maravilhas.

Um relâmpago iluminou os céus e já sabia o que viria a seguir.

– Chuva! – soltei uns quantos palavrões, isso fez a minha cabeça aumentar – boa! Mas alguma coisa. Como se já não estivesse ruim.

Andei durante um bom tempo, vi um castelo sombrio a distância.

"Será que sai dos limites da cidade?"

Não importava, precisava de um abrigo contra o temporal, e aquela estrutura era a sua melhor e única escolha.

Gritei, bati na porta, empurrei-a, procurei por janelas abertas mas nada. Que tipo de castelo era aquele. Procurei um local seguro ao redor para dormir.

A porta do castelo era a melhor solução, tinha a varanda por cima para me proteger das gotas da chuva. Sentei no chão e fechei os olhos até cair no sono.

~~

– Amo!

– Silêncio! – abri os olhos e logo me dei conta que não estava sozinha.

Será que meu pai havia me encontrado? Não, não havia. Quem era aquele homem? Seus olhos eram azuis claros, seu cabelo era loiro, suas roupas eram pretas e esquisitas. Porque não falava nada?

– Onde estou? – finalmente arranjei coragem para perguntar.

– No castelo do senhor tempo. – olhei para o pequeno ser de metal.

Se não tivesse visto ao longo da minha infância, um cão, rato, sapo, e uma lebre falante, não esquecendo de um gato risonho irritante que desaparecia, uma largará bastante inteligente, ficaria assustada com aqueles pequenos seres de metal.

"Nada é impossível no país das maravilhas."

– Castelo do senhor Tempo. – voltei a olhar o ser de olhos azuis.

Bem que eu podia ganhar vergonha e levantar do seu colo.

– Quem é você? – o dono do castelo perguntou.

– Eu…eu sou Hyuuga Hinata – se você é o senhor do castelo do tempo, eu sou – a rainha de copas do país das maravilhas.

– Estás longe de casa vossa alteza. – não se abalou com a informação. Devia estar numa posição igual ou superior a minha, ou devia ser muito lento, corajoso, burro. – o que fazes aqui?

– Eu fugi de casa.


	2. O castelo do tempo

Meu trabalho era deprimente e macabro. As pessoas consideravam-me cruel, sem consideração, insensível, mas era preciso que alguém completasse aquela missão de vida, por isso aprendi a aceitar o meu destino, como o Rei do tempo.

As pessoas pensavam que eu podia fazer muitas coisas, o impossível e isso era verdade em parte. No entanto não sabiam que eu também tinha as minhas limitações como todo mundo. Podia ver o passado, o presente e o futuro de todos os habitantes do país das maravilhas, mas não podia alterar o rumo de ninguém, nem interferir nele. Não podia ver o meu próprio futuro, apenas o passado, e o presente eu já o vivia, então que graça tem. Eu era o rei do tempo e o guardião da cronosfera, o núcleo do país que foi-me entregue.

Fui desperto dos meus pensamentos por Konohamaru, uma das minhas criações do castelo, o minuto, o resto eram apenas pequenas maquinarias que o seguiam de um lugar para o outro os segundos.

– Amo, amo, amo temos um problema! – ele tropeçou e caiu em cima do meu pé. Talvez não seja tão insensível pois aquilo doeu, o biquei para longe e esperei pelo seu regresso – amo, temos um problema!

– Alguma coisa com a cronosfera? – sabia que não era esse o verdadeiro problema, pois eu e a cronosfera somos um. Espero que ele tenha um bom motivo para retirar-me do meu trabalho, o meu único objectivo da vida.

– Não amo, felizmente! – passou o lenço na cabeça, como se fosse um humano, como os outros. – Tem uma mulher morrendo na porta do nosso castelo.

– Nosso? Desde quando é que o meu castelo tornou-se nosso. – alterei meu tom de voz, o que o assustou. Praticamente ignorei a sua preocupação. – ninguém está para morrer hoje.

Fechei os olhos para melhor concentração, assim podia ouvir todos os relógios saudáveis por assim dizer na sala dos relógios não quebrados. Todos tocavam lindamente, logo Konohamaru estava a mentir, não havia ninguém a morrer naquele instante.

– Mas tem mesmo uma mulher na porta do nosso... – abri os olhos a tempo de o cortar – na porta do seu castelo.

– Como ela chegou até aqui? – perguntei irritado.

A primeira regra havia sido quebrada, os habitantes do país das maravilhas não podiam saber da sua existência. Levantei da minha cadeira e caminhei até a porta principal, esperei que ele abrisse a porta, contudo ele continuou parado à espera da minha reação.

– Incompetente!

Abri a porta e olhei para o lado. Sim! Tinha uma mulher dormindo naquele tempo na porta do meu castelo. Dormindo e não morrendo. Ela estava protegida da granizada que logo viria.

– Amo! – Konohamaru gritou assim que fechei a porta.

– Não é minha obrigação Konohamaru! Ela não está a morrer, vai acordar e depois partir para casa.

– Então deixe-a entrar amo. Depois ela pode partir. – neguei e o obriguei a voltar para o trabalho, mas ele recusou – recusaste uma ordem minha?

– Eu acredito que o meu amo, não é tão insensível assim como as pessoas pensam.

"Jogada baixa, talvez eu devesse ser esse monstro que as pessoas imaginam que eu sou." O encarei por longos segundos que fiz questão que durassem horas, no entanto ele não recuou, pela primeira vez ele estava me desafiando.

– Pronto! Então a ajude se conseguires. – talvez assim ele desista.

Ouvi um relógio descompassado, alguém estava numa situação de perigo, de extremo desconforto e dor. Caminhei até a sala dos relógios não quebrados para a fileira dos Y. As pessoas chamavam-me de insensível mais eu pedia para que aquela idosa pudesse aguentar mais um dia, isso envolvia prolongar ainda mais seu sofrimento. Suspirei aliviado, ela havia recuperado os sentidos, era a trigésima vez na semana que aquilo acontecia.

Sai da sala e voltei para a entrada principal, Konohamaru havia pedido ajuda nos segundos para mover a mulher para dentro. Olhou para mim, convencido de sua proeza.

– Queres que eu te desmonte Konohamaru? Desapareçam! – eles ficaram tão assustados que a largaram de qualquer jeito no chão e se retiraram. – Idiotas!

Ajoelhei ao seu lado, levantei seu tronco e medi sua pulsação. Não, definitivamente ela não morreria hoje, seu coração batia fortemente, o sangue ainda circulava pelo corpo, e seu cérebro funcionava. Suas vestes estavam apenas molhadas e sujas de terra. Quem era aquela mulher? E como ela encontrou o seu castelo?

"Ela está acordando!" remexeu nos meus braços, não tive escolha se não aproxima-la para perto de mim. Konohamaru perguntou o que tinha para perguntar, mas agora eu queria saber o mais importante.

– Quem é você? – perguntei.

– Eu…eu sou Hyuuga Hinata, a rainha de copas do país das maravilhas. – ela respondeu.

A rainha do país da maravilhas que ironia, será que veio avaliar o meu trabalho?

– Estás longe de casa vossa alteza. Como encontraste o meu castelo? O que fazes aqui?

– Eu fugi de casa. – ela respondeu envergonhada e triste.

– E o que tenho a ver com isso? Tive alguma coisa a ver com a sua fuga princesa? – minhas perguntas a silenciaram.

Ela não pode estar aqui. Não devia ter dado ouvidos a Konohamaru, mas era a única forma de fazê-lo calar e voltar ao trabalho.

– Nada! – depois de precisamente um minuto e quarenta segundos calada, ela falou – Absolutamente nada! Mas podes ajudar-me.

– Ajudar? – será que ela sabe quem eu sou? O tempo não é amigo de ninguém, o tempo não favorece ninguém. Realeza ou não. O tempo não deve ajudar ninguém – Vai para casa princesa.

Podia ouvir o som de outro relógio falhando, dessa vez era definitivo, dei meia volta e comecei a caminhar para a sala. Não ouvi barulho de passos, nem da porta a fechar, o que significa que estou lidando com uma rainha teimosa e persistente.

"O país das maravilhas vai de mal a pior."

– Então eu…estou exigindo como tua rainha. – ela gritou autoritária.

– Como se tivesse alguma autoridade no meu castelo. – sua face emburrada era adorável, mas não podia ignorar as regras – Não és minha rainha e não tens nenhum poder aqui.

– Eu sou a rainha do país das maravilhas… - a silenciei.

– Não estás no país das maravilhas. Tirem-na daqui!

– Mas senhor. – Konohamaru tentou argumentar, mas também o cortei.

– Agora!

Em questão de segundos meus minis lacaios apareceram para cumprirem as minhas ordens. Voltei a dar-lhe as costas, contudo arrependi-me no minuto seguinte.

"Porque não posso prever meu próprio futuro?" Uma das minhas criações voou a poucos metros de mim, o outro voou em direção a minha cabeça. "Ela fez de propósito?"

– Maldita! – esbravejei.

Eles não conseguiam a tirar do meu castelo, no entanto conseguiram traze-la. Irônico, não? Enquanto que alguns dos meus lacaios tentavam remove-la com suas pequenas mãos, outro grupo de lacaios segundo, formavam a hora, o maior das minhas criações.

– Não se aproximem! – ela bicou outra máquina de segundo, na minha direção, o que me faz pensar que era mesmo de propósito. Será que ela não sabe que eu não posso morrer. – eu estou ordenando...não se aproximem!

Os pequenos lacaios afastaram-se num ápice, assim que sua cabeça passou de um tamanho proporcional para desproporcional. Eu também permite-me assustar com o súbito acontecimento. Os lacaios esconderam-se atrás de mim, como se eu os fosse proteger. Afinal de conta quem era mais importante naquele castelo? Os segundos, o minuto, a hora, ou o próprio senhor do Tempo?

O outro grupo já tinha acabado a transformação, dando lugar a hora. Ele caminhava como uma fera, mas ao mesmo tempo um gatinho assustado.

– Incompetentes! – estou rodeado de incompetentes.

– Eu saio. – ela respirou fundo algumas vezes, isso fez a cabeça diminuir um pouco.

A princesa caminhou até a saída e a hora ia a sua trás, quando pisou no solo molhado, ela fechou a porta. Senti um incomodo pela cena, Konohamaru avançou até o monstro de metal o repreendendo.

– Não é assim que se fecha a porta. Vamos abra e peça desculpas!

Não contrariei a sua ordem, no fundo queria saber se ela ainda estava ali, mas não estava.

– Não esta!

"Ela se foi tal como entrou, num segundo." Era melhor assim, eu não tenho tempo de ser baba de uma princesa mimada, eu tenho muito trabalho no meu castelo, trabalho este que envolve muitas vidas.

O tempo não para! Não tenho a necessidade de dormir, de comer, de odiar ou amar alguém. Eu sou o absoluto do país das maravilhas. A noite passou e o clima voltou ao normal no meu território.

– Sinto alguém angustiado.

Fechei os olhos para melhor concentração. Eram muitos tic tac, mas um relógio estava descompassado. Alguém estava sofrendo, caminhei na direção do relógio descompassado.

– Família Hyuuga! – era da linhagem da família real, não tinha dúvidas.

Toquei em cada relógio, pertencente a um membro da família. O rei estava angustiado, aflito, triste, mas nada que o levasse à beira da morte. Não era ele. Peguei no segundo relógio, a rainha estava triste e preocupada, mas isso também não lhe levaria a morte, pelo menos não naquele dia. Eu sabia de quem era o relógio a seguir, contudo o pulei para o último, verificando o estado da última filha do rei, ela estava triste, preocupada, com remorsos, e tal como nos outros casos, isso não lhe levaria a morte. Só restava uma pessoa. Peguei no seu relógio e pude sentir, era ela que estava à beira da morte.

– Onde ela está? – tentei localiza-la mentalmente, até usei a cronosfera. Ela ainda estava viva mas aonde? Foi então que me lembrei das minhas restrições, eu não podia ver o futuro daqueles que viviam noutra dimensão, que não faziam parte do país das maravilhas, também não podia ver o que acontecia ao redor do meu território. Como a primeira opção estava fora de questão, restava apenas a segunda, logo... – ela nunca saiu do meu território.

"Droga! Princesa mimada!" ela não vai morrer perto da minha casa. O tempo não é assassino, nem ladrão. Coloquei todos os lacaios a sua procura, pela primeira vez em toda a minha existência, eu saí do meu castelo a procura de alguém. Que humilhação!

No final a encontramos debaixo de um pequeno precipício, respirei aliviado, aquela decisão a salvou da granizada que sucedeu a chuva, mas não a protegeu do clima.

"O tempo não ajuda ninguém...mas também não era assassino." Peguei-a com cuidado em meus braços, voltei para o castelo e a coloquei sentada na minha cadeira. Uma posição desconfortável para quem estava inconsciente, mas eu não tenho cama. Aqui não é um hotel, nem um castelo normal, não descansamos, pelo contrário, só trabalhamos.

Enquanto estava preso num dilema pessoal, sobre o que faria agora. Konohamaru entrou no meu escritório, era assim que eu o considerava, apenas tinha uma cadeira onde sentava, mas não era importante no momento. Konohamaru estava orientando duas maquinas de horas, onde deviam pousar uma cama de casal.

"Esperem!" meu cérebro voltou a funcionar.

– Onde arranjaram esta cama? – perguntei para Konohamaru que estava ao meu lado. – em tão pouco tempo. – só havia uma possibilidade, e eu não gostei de saber – vocês viajaram no tempo! Vocês roubaram o tempo?

As duas maquinas assustaram-se com o meu grito, largaram a cama e saíram a correr. Konohamaru continuava calmo, como se não tivesse cometido o delito do século. O tempo não é ladrão.

– Não foi bem assim, senhor. – ele mediu a pulsação dela – fomos buscar num hotel abandonado que seria destruído no minuto a seguir, logo não roubamos ninguém. Pedimos emprestado.

O biquei para fora do meu escritório. Já não tinha volta a dar, teria que usar aquela cama. Voltei a pega-la em meus braços e a pousei na cama macia.

– Konohamaru! – o chamei e ele veio a correr. – cuide dela.

– Sim, senhor! – puxou a minha cadeira até a cama, utilizando-a como escada.

– A culpa é tua Hanabi! – ela sussurrou aquelas palavras. Estava delirando. Ajoelhei ao lado da sua cama e medi sua temperatura antes de partir para outra divisão.

– Não! A culpa é sua por ser tão teimosa e precipitada. – estava referindo-me a todos os acontecimentos que ocorreram aqui na minha casa. Não sei o que existe entre ela e sua irmã, mas pretendo saber, com a ajuda da cronosfera.


	3. A condição do tempo

Graças a Konohamaru passei de guardião do tempo, para ladrão temporal. E não era um ladrão de vidas humanas como alguns deduziam erroneamente, mas sim de objetos femininos, especificamente uma cama, cobertas, e algumas peças de roupas. Segundo Konohamaru todas elas foram roubadas de casas abandonadas, lojas que seriam destruídas ou incendiadas. Para mim não me importava se a loja seria destruída uma hora depois do assalto, assalto era assalto, e eles assaltaram o tempo, ou seja, assaltei-me.

"É um crime hediondo, punível de morte." Assim que parei para analisar meu pensamento sorri com a ironia da vida. Toda minha vida pensei que o tempo não cometia nenhum crime. Aquela princesa mostrou-me que o tempo também pode cometer crimes e que também pode ser castigado.

– Se a comissão temporal descobre, serei punido. – passei a mão no cabelo frustrado – é melhor saíres viva dessa, para compensar as infrações cometidas pela tua imprudência.

Desde o momento que a salvei até agora, já tinha passado 32 horas, guardei o relógio no bolso da minha calça. A seguir retirei o relógio associado a vida daquela rainha, há 32 horas que aquele relógio não parava de atormentar-me, seu tic tac estava cada vez mais fraco. Parecia uma música prestes a acabar.

– Konohamaru! – chamei o meu leal e agora atrevido mordomo. Quando ele entrou na sala da cronosfera, o repreendi pelos seus crimes e antes de partir ameacei-o – o tempo não enterra ninguém Konohamaru. Faz os possíveis para salva-la.

– Com certeza amo. – continuou parado a minha frente com um sorriso fraco. Cruzei os braços a espera que ele confessasse o que preocupava-o – mas se ela não conseguir, o senhor terá…

– Devia ter te dado um cérebro, em vez de um lenço. – biquei-o para fora da minha sala. Konohamaru não é um ser humano, e assim como eu, não consigo prever seu futuro, mas deduzo que de hoje em diante, vamos repetir muito essa cena.

Lembrei-me do jeito que a expulsei da minha casa, e das palavras que usei "vai para casa princesa…o tempo não ajuda ninguém." Agora estou aqui preocupado com a vida daquela princesa, lutando para que não perecesse no meu reino, no meu castelo, nas minhas mãos.

E que os meus servos não interpretem mal as coisas. Eu não me importo com ela, apenas não quero executar o trabalho do ceifeiro, não dessa vez, já basta presenciá-las todos os dias.

Essa é a parte que mais detesto no meu trabalho, embora não consiga escapar, direta ou indiretamente eu tinha que presenciar e algumas vezes executar por compaixão.

– Será que era essa a nossa punição. – apoiei o corpo na parede de metal a pensar nessa possibilidade. – será que já estou sendo castigado.

O meu trabalho era proteger a existência do meu império, impedir que alguém o descobrisse. Depois de tantos anos isolado, convenci-me de que ninguém iria encontrar o meu castelo, de que ninguém iria ultrapassar a barreira do país das maravilhas para o país do tempo. A minha negligência provocou isso, a vida dela está por um fio, por minha culpa. E eu estou sofrendo devido a minha negligência.

"Só tinhas um trabalho Naruto…e falhaste!"

As horas foram passando, quando voltei a pegar no meu relógio de bolso assustei com a minha própria criação. Passei 48 naquela sala estático, ouvindo apenas o barulho de um único relógio.

– Droga! – fechei os olhos para ouvir todos os outros. Suspirei aliviado quando constatei que nenhum havia falhado durante esse compasso de espera – concentra-te Naruto.

Levantei do chão esgotado, era evidente que eu precisava de transferir as minhas coisas para outra divisão. Konohamaru tratará de todas as mudanças.

Sai da sala da cronosfera e andei por todo o castelo, como um desocupado, outra situação irónica que descobri graças aquela mulher. O que mais ela me faria descobrir?

Fiquei novamente perdido nos meus pensamentos, que nem reparei onde estava. Despertei dos meus devaneios quando bati numa estrutura sólida, era a madeira da cama, quer dizer, que estou no meu antigo escritório, especificamente no mesmo quarto que ela.

"Não é o quarto dela e nunca será!" não posso ponderar nisso. Levantei os olhos até a figura feminina sentada na cama, sua fisionomia não era a melhor de todas, até as minhas criações de metal estavam em melhor estado, e eram de metais. Coloquei a mão no bolso da minha calça para tocar em seu relógio, pude sentir os seus batimentos fracos, ela estava fraca. Contudo ela estava sentada encarando-me com toda arrogância que uma realeza possuí, ou se não, ela está lutar muito bem para não desmaiar a minha frente, no seu colo estava uma bandeja com um prato de sopa. Olhei rapidamente para Konohamaru, porque sei que não tínhamos uma cozinha no castelo.

– Deixa-me adivinhar! – sorri debochando – o restaurante estava para ser destruído uma hora depois de roubares esse prato?

– Bem amo! – ele tirou novamente seu lenço de seda para limpar não sei o quê, visto que ele só deita óleo e dificilmente, se não nunca acontece isso. Então donde raio ele tirou essa mania? – ela precisa comer para recuperar as forças. E o senhor quer que ela recupere.

"Bom argumento…desgraçado." Mas não diminui os nossos crimes.

– Transferem as minhas coisas para a divisão a seguir. – falei autoritário para os dois monstros a minha trás, que prontamente obedeceram com as orientações de Konohamaru.

– Coma tudo sua Majestade! – bajulou Konohamaru, antes de retirar-se.

– Tsk! – desde quando sua posição influencia alguma coisa no meu castelo.

Lembrar-me de sua postura elegante mais autoritária, das palavras arrogantes "estou exigindo como tua rainha!" fazia meu estômago revirar e meu sangue ferver. Será que tudo não passou de um plano maluco dessa rainha, para mostrar-me que ela tinha mesmo alguma autoridade no meu castelo. Afinal de contas, ela moveu meus servos, ela até chegou a mover o dono do castelo. Se assim o for, tenho que tomar cuidado com essa Mulher. "Não tens nenhum poder aqui! E vou fazer-te ver isso."

O nosso confronto visual terminou, ela desviou a atenção para a sua refeição e depois para mim.

– Podes retirar-se! – disse Hinata num sussurro audível aos ouvidos do rei.

Naruto não sabia avaliar o nível de atrevimento que aquelas palavras tiveram.

– Não! – disse decidido.

– Não? – perguntou Hinata surpresa.

– Eu disse não. Se há alguém que deve retirar-se, esse alguém é você sua Majestade escarlate. O castelo é meu, essa divisão é minha, os servos são meus. Aqui não é o teu lugar. – precisava deixar as coisas bem claras como água.

Ela ficou em silêncio, 2 minutos para ser mais preciso, os toques do seu relógio diminuíram, seus olhos estavam marejados.

– Eu só queria comer sozinha. – esforçou para proferir aquelas palavras sem chorar.

Sua cabeça latejava de dor, chorar só pioraria as coisas, e seu corpo não estava nem 15% bem, porém Hinata sabia reconhecer quando não era bem vinda, num evento, ou na casa de alguém.

Foi assim que moveu a bandeja para outro lado, puxou as cobertas para o lado e desceu da cama. O simples toque do seu corpo com o chão gelado de metal arrepiou-a, fechou os olhos numa tentativa de adaptação.

Naruto não podia prever o futuro de quem estava no seu castelo, mas era óbvio para ele o resultado final cena de menina corajosa. Caminhou lentamente até a sua direção e quando Hinata levantou num pulo segurou-a.

– O que pensas que estás a fazer? – não esperou a resposta, sabia que a azulada estava se recuperando de uma possível tontura do gesto brusco – sente e coma!

"Talvez devesse reconsiderar sobre a minha saúde mental." A realeza deve ter notado a minha bipolaridade. Ela pareceu respirar fundo para dizer as próximas palavras, seu hálito quente sobre o meu pescoço arrepiou-me, e automaticamente a apertei nos meus braços.

– Decide-te!

Demorei algum tempo para reagir a provocação, quando recuperei o controle dos músculos, pousei-a novamente na cama. Ela desmaiou.

Sentei na minha cadeira perplexo, o que acabou de acontecer comigo. Meu corpo estava diferente. Eu estava ansioso? Nervoso?

– Amo! – Konohamaru entrou no quarto com os dois monstros de metal. – estamos quase terminando.

– Acabem noutra altura! – levantei da cadeira, voltaria para a sala da cronosfera – a propósito Konohamaru. Ela só está autorizada a sair desse castelo depois de melhorar seu estado de saúde.

– Sim senhor.


End file.
